


K-I-S-S-I-N-G

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Week 2018 [7]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Almost Kissing, Cute, Drabble, Ezran - Freeform, F/M, Funny, Love, Oneshot, Rayllum, Rayllum week 2018, Raylum, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum week 2018: Day 7: Ezran.Ezran spots Rayla and Callum as they’re about to kiss.





	K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Rayla felt warm as she knew her face turned a blue and purple hue, a sign that the elf was blushing, and she was. She looked right into Callum’s eyes, filled with passion, determination, and love. Eyes that made Rayla melt, she could stare at them for over, being hypnotized by the colors, how sweet Callum looked, and she would have never gotten enough.

Callum too, began to blush, but turned a shade of red instead of purple, a sign that he was indeed a human. Well, it was pretty obvious because of the way he looked, but it was the little things like this that made it so real, so new, so exciting. Her heart skipped a beat, and then another one, as she slowly moved towards Callum, ready to close her eyes, press her lips against his, and feel the fireworks while tasting his lips. Just before that, they were interrupted.

“What are you doing?”

Both teens immediately screamed, backing away from each other as they looked at Ezran, the boy had a smile on his face, and held Bait in his arms. Rayla could see the mischievous twinkle in his eyes for miles.

“Nothin’, absolutely nothin’” Rayla said as she turned purple, trying to come up with an excuse.

“Yeah, nothing.” Callum continued, but Ezran just laughed.

“You call kissing nothing? You two are obviously dating.”

“We… don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah.”

“Callum and Rayla, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-NG!”

Ezran was singing, so loud so that the whole kingdom would be able to hear, which made the teens blush deeper than ever before.

“Guess we’re busted.”

“He’s never gonna live this down.”


End file.
